


Caught in a Blizzard

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP Fandom, I refuse to tag this rpf <3, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, a crackship between ranbob and fundy because fundy's a dream simp and ranbob's a dream kinnie, this is about fundy's character btw not the real person cause that's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So Ranbob was accidentally(?) brought to the present SMP days by Karl Jacobs. The whole server learned about them very quickly- and Ranbob learned about the truth behind the false history they'd been raised with just as fast.On a whim, they decided they wanted to meet their ancestor- Ranboo- and are taken to him by their "caretakers" (apparently being a known murderer makes it so people won't trust you to be on your own in an unfamiliar place). During their visit, they meet someone from their history books who who surprises them beyond anything else.(sorry for the shit summary but yeah basically this is a crackship fic between ranbob and fundy because "haha what if the dream simp and the dream kinnie kissed")
Relationships: Fundy/RanBOB, it's a crackship between two adults, please this isn't some gross ship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Caught in a Blizzard

Karl Jacobs had put a harness on them. A  _ leash _ ! It was undignified and insulting, but it had been the only condition he’d put on them to be allowed to go and visit Ranboo- their teenage ancestor who didn’t seem to want to know them at all. 

The Arctic was cold. Not the chilly type of cold that they’d known in the lonely halls of Mizu. This cold sunk deeply into their bones in a more literal sense, leaving them shaking, their teeth chattering together despite the heavy winter gear they had been equipped with. Karl walked ahead of them, talking in a hushed tone with his fiances, Sapnap, who’d come along for the journey. 

They struggled walking through the snow, unused to the uneven, sinking ground, largely pulled forward by the harness connecting him with his "sitter". If they were dead weight, the other two made no mention of it, only paused and waited for them to catch up on occasion, such as this one.

"Come  _ on _ , Ranbob." Karl Jacobs huffed with impatience, pulling a bit harshly on the rope connecting them together. "You're the one who wanted to visit Ranboo, you could at least keep up."

"Sorry." They grumbled, catching up to the two men waiting. 

"Come on Karl, the guy's freezing their ass off." Sapnap interjected, although he seemed just as annoyed as Karl Jacobs did. He eyed Ranbob for a moment as they stood there, shivering, before taking off his scarf and handing it to the strange hybrid. 

"Here, don’t want you dying out here or something, you look like you're about to like. Die. Or something." 

Ranbob blinked up at him curiously, then hesitantly reached out and took the scarf. The fabric was itchy but warm and they greedily wrapped it around their neck, borrowing their head in it for a moment to bask in the temporary warmth.

"Uh… thank you." They said after an awkward moment of silence, averting their eyes and rearranging their goggles. 

"Whatever." Sapnap shrugged.

"We're almost there anyway." Karl Jacobs interjected as he began to walk again. A strange bubble of excitement rose in Ranbob's chest suddenly. 

They  _ were _ almost there! They would get to meet their ancestor- even though the last time they'd seen Ranboo, he hadn't appeared too fond of them- and finally get to know more about their family's connection with Dream. 

They hurriedly followed after the other two, a bright smile spreading on their face.

___

Meeting Ranboo, so far, was anything but enjoyable. 

The winged one, Philza, however, had insisted that Karl Jacobs stay. He apparently wanted to know more about the time traveller's powers- and the Piglin had been unable to refuse the request while Ranboo himself had left, saying something about someone he needed to check up on. The Piglin has warned him to return before a blizzard started- apparently the skies were indicating that there would be one later, although they couldn’t really see what he meant. 

So now Ranbob awkwardly sat in the living room area, for once trusted with having free reign of the house while Karl and Sapnap discussed with Philza and the Piglin- whose name they were unsure of. It was silent, save for the hushed discussion happening in the kitchen area and the sounds of animals downstairs, so they contented themselves with staring out of the many trapdoor windows. 

Another one of the Piglin’s polar bears was walking along the snowy terrain outside and they watched it venture to the edges of the fence. There, they saw it had seemingly been distracted by something- a dark shape amongst the white backdrop making its way towards the fences.

The window unlatched easily, though it came down with a heavy  _ bang _ . They flinched at the noise just as Karl called from the kitchen. 

“Ranbob! What are you doing?”

“Just… wanted to get fresh air, sorry.” They called back, genuinely hoping they hadn’t broken anything. However, they heard Philza say something reassuring- about how the windows all opened very noisily- and that was the end of that. 

Ranbob turned back to the outside and saw a fox- or rather a person- or rather a fox-person. They were leaned against the fences that surrounded the house, throwing some scraps of what appeared to be meat at the polar bear, who greedily swallowed them up.

Ranbob couldn't tell how tall they were from here, but comparing them to the size of the polar bear, Ranbob could tell they were taller than Ranbob themselves were. Their pelt was a bright orange, standing out against the black jacket they wore. A hat was placed between their ears, obscuring their eyes as well as most of their facial features from this far away.

They were extremely familiar- although it took a moment for Ranbob to realize why. They vaguely recalled one of the many pictures in the various idol rooms- one of them containing a group picture with that very same fox wearing not a black jacket, but a uniform.

Could this be… Fundy? 

It was strange, they'd barely been in this idol's room, yet they remembered quite a bit about the history behind him- perhaps because it was so bizarre. It was unclear if Fundy had been a pet or a person- some even theorized he had been wearing a fox suit his whole life, but was still very human underneath.

They squinted, pulling themselves up the edge of the window to try and get a better look, but to no avail- they couldn't tell from this distance if Fundy was wearing his fox skin or it was simply what he looked like. 

His movement must have caught the foxman's attention, since his ears perked up and his head snapped towards Ranbob's direction. Even from afar, Ranbob knew they had locked eyes, although they ignored the small part of them that was enderman enough to look away.

Minutes passed by. Two strangers observing the other from afar… it was growing awkward. Ranbob's mind was spinning. They raised a hand and waved it shyly. 

Briefly, they wondered if they had been wrong- if Fundy was more of a fox than a person- if he could even understand the motion. To their excitement, they saw him lift a paw, waving back. Then, as quick as he had appeared, Fundy was gone, paws in the pockets of his jacket as he walked out of sight, using the snow dunes that surrounded the area to simply disappear- the pawprints left behind the only indicator that he had been there at all. 

Their hand twitched where it laid on the window side, their eyes fixated on the spot where Fundy had been standing just a moment ago. They wanted… no, they  _ needed _ to know more. To get to know this figure from their history that was shrouded in confusion- the one who was, somehow, the favorite idol of the mysterious books that existed in every room. 

This was one of the first times since Karl Jacobs had brought them to the past that they had been allowed to be left unsupervised- their simple instructions had been not to break anything and to stay put. 

And yet, here they were, climbing out of a window, reading to let themselves fall into the deceivingly soft-looking snow to chase after a mysterious fox stranger who may or may not be a person at all.

Ranbob was having quite the interesting day.

___

The snowfall was getting worse. It was hard enough for Ranbob to walk through the snow in the first place; to follow the barely visible fox trail while barely being able to see ahead of them was proving to be an impossible task. 

They had no clue how long they’d been walking, the sky seemed to be staying the same shade of stormy grey as it sent down more snowflakes to cover the already blinding white ground. They considered turning back, returning to the home and facing the wrath of those supposed to watch over them, but they didn’t trust in their sense of direction and a single glance over their shoulder confirmed to them what they’d been fearing; their footprints were slowly being swallowed by the falling snow. 

There was no turning back. Either they found Fundy or they stayed out here until night, powerless against the mobs that would surely come out of the darkness. Not for the first time since coming to the present, Ranbob wished that they’d been allowed to keep their sword. 

The freezing cold was starting to take its toll on them, however. The tip of their toes and fingers were growing numb despite being protected by boots and gloves and they felt as though the muscles in their legs were freezing up. It was getting harder and harder to walk, their feet dragging through the snow until they could barely lift them.

Then, their foot caught something.

Ranbob let out a short shout as they fell face first into the snow. They jolted back up, kneeling on the ground as they tried to get rid of the snow quickly falling inside their coat, melting at an alarming speed. They whined at the uncomfortable feeling of water on their clothes, shivering as they struggled back to their feet.

They weren’t expecting to look up and be met with bright orange fur and soft brown eyes looking down at them. 

__

Their heart stopped, eyes widening as they stared up at the face they had only seen from afar. They were sure now that Fundy’s appearance was not the result of a suit of some kind- he really was a fox person! 

“Why are you following me?” Fundy’s voice cut through the quiet of the snow biome, sharp and accusatory. Ranbob gulped, pulling themselves up to their feet despite their shaking limbs. 

“I-”

“And why the hell were you at Grandp- Philza’s house?” Fundy cut them off, his tail bristiling. 

He was inspecting them up and down, settling down slowly as some sort of realization seemed to hit him. It was fascinating to watch. Ranbob had never thought a fox’s face could have so many expressions- or maybe that was something only Fundy had. His face shifted with every thought he seemed to have, muzzle scrunching up before relaxing again, ears flicking thoughtfully and dark eyes shining with a keen intelligence. 

It baffled Ranbob how the history books could ever have mistaken this man for some kind of pet. 

Oh, wait, he was still waiting for them to answer.

“I was following you because…” They had to think about the answer for a moment. Why  _ had _ they decided to jump out that window to follow him? 

“I… I don’t know?”

Fundy lifted a brow at that, so Ranbob quickly added; “I saw you, outside, feeding the bear. I recognized you from… from the history books, I’m-”   
  


“Yeah yeah, I know. You’re like, from the future, right? Pretty much the whole server knows about Karl and, uh, well you. Don’t see why I’d be an exception, unless it was supposed to be another one of those ‘don’t tell Fundy because we’re still mad at him about everything and also he sucks and we hate him’ type of things.” Fundy said with a roll of his eyes.

“I- N- I don’t think so?” 

They were still staring at his face, though when he looked up at them once again they averted their eyes quickly, looking down at the harness still tied around their chest and waist. 

“Karl Jacobs is going to be upset.” They realized out loud, “He’s going to be looking for me.”

“Why does Karl get to decide where you go?” Fundy asked curiously. 

They looked back up at him. His hat was covered in snowflakes, his ears twitching occasionally as if chasing the snow away. Now that they were seeing him so closely, they realized his fur was much softer-looking than in the pictures they’d seen of him. They wondered if he would be offended if they asked to touch it. 

“I mean, I know he brought you here from like… the future, right? But why does he get to decide what you do and where you go?” 

“I… don’t know?” They replied after a moment. 

“I mean. I’ve killed him, before I think. He was wearing someone else’s face, back then but… He reminds me all the time, he’s still really pissed about it. He keeps saying I need to be kept out of trouble- but it’s not like I go around killing people  _ here _ , I just… I mean, I have killed people before…” 

They slowly realized they’d gone on a tangent… and also confessed to murder. They looked up at Fundy, expecting to see horror. 

“Oh. I guess that’s a pretty good reason to keep an eye on you.” Fundy’s voice was filled with indifference. The lack of a surprised reaction from him, for some reason, made Ranbob feel relieved. Their relief was short lived as their teeth began clattering together against their will again and they realized just how cold they were. 

“I’m really cold.” They blurted out, looking at him almost pleadingly. 

Fundy’s face melted into something like pity before it hardened back to something a bit more wary. He sighed loudly, then flicked a paw towards a hill further ahead.

“Yeah, you look like it. We’re too far away from Gra- Phil’s place, so just… come with me. Would kind of suck if you died.”

That made Ranbob perk up. They were always more than happy to explore new places in this strange world they'd found themselves in, and they quite frankly liked Fundy a lot more than Ranboo or Karl Jacobs. 

On top of this, the blizzard that the piglin had mentioned earlier seemed to be drawing closer- the snow was growing heavier and the winds were brewing something devious, something they didn't want to get caught up in.

They took a step forward and nearly collapsed again, but before their body could fall back onto the snow, a warm body was surrounding them. They suppressed a gasp, letting Fundy set them up straight.

“Christ, you’re  _ freezing _ . Come on.” 

He slipped a paw in their hand, holding it gently. It was so warm and they stared at it for a moment, mesmerized, before Fundy was soon pulling them forward. It was different from all the times they’d been instructed to follow someone- there was no harsh tugging, no frustrated snapping, no exasperated sighing. 

Sure, Fundy did seem a little annoyed- but most of all he looked  _ tired _ . He gently coaxed them through the snow and led them to what appeared to be a… dirt house? It didn’t look completely finished and it was mostly hidden underneath the ground, but they could see the light of a fire through the cracks underneath the oak door. 

It wasn’t much, but as the two went inside, Ranbob felt like this place could be a home. 

___

They spoke for a long time, sitting in front of the fire that warmed Fundy’s makeshift home. The blizzard outside howled, pounding against the walls so harshly that Ranbob feared they would give in. Yet, the dirt walls stayed strong against the onslaught of wind and snow and their nervousness eventually eased. 

Fundy told them about L’Manburg, although it was clear the subject was somewhat of a sore spot for the foxman, he eagerly told them about their semi-adoptive parent, a king named Eret. They told him about the idols, about the rooms dedicated to the various current members of the SMP. 

“My room has a  _ fursuit _ in it?!” Fundy practically shouted- and it made Ranbob laugh. A genuine, true laugh, the first one in ages. 

“I, uh…” They rubbed their arm awkwardly, looking down at the ground. “I used to believe you were… a dog? Well, a dog person or something of the sorts. The history books were… unclear.”   
  
Fundy stared at him blankly for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then his ears flicked back, pinning themselves against his head. “A dog? Like… like you thought I was some kind of dog person or-”   
  
“No? The history books uh… say you were someone’s… you know, pet?”

Fundy’s tail bristled suddenly, a pout on his face. “A pet?  **_A pet_ ** !? Wh- Why?! What the hell?! I’m not a fucking dog- or someone’s fucking pet!”   
  


“Well, yes, I can see that. I guess the history books were wrong.”

“That’s messed up.” Fundy huffed, a low growl rising from his throat. “Someone’s pet… you know what? I’ll bite. Who’s?”

They blinked at him, looking away from his deep brown eyes and instead focusing on the freckles that speckled his muzzle. His whiskers were quivering, and for a moment they were distracted by the way his nose scrunched up in disgust and confusion that it took them a while longer to register the question he had asked them. 

“Huh?”

“Who was… my ‘owner’.” He spat out the word with disgust, his tone losing some of the lightheartedness as he refused to look back up at Ranbob, who shuffled awkwardly, tugging at the blanket he's wrapped around their shoulders earlier

“I uh. I don’t… I can’t recall.” They admitted meekly. Fundy gave a little huff, shaking his head as a grin returned to his face.

“Let me guess, you have a bad memory too?” The foxman’s voice was halfway between lighthearted and annoyed and all Ranbob could do was nod. 

“I would always forget where I was going- or where each room was. I only memorized two pathways- the storage room and my idol’s room.” They explained. 

“Who was your idol?” Fundy asked curiously, tilting his head.

“Dream.”

Something in Fundy’s face twisted as if he were in physical pain. The foxman took in a sharp inhale, eyes turning to look down at the dirt floor, claws digging into it. Ranbob’s heart sank a little bit- that wasn’t a great reaction, but it was expected. Fundy’s breathing shuddered.

“I’m… guessing you don’t like him a lot.” Ranbob sighed. “No one really does.”

“Myeah. Well, for good reason, he’s a bastard.” Fundy growled, showing sharp teeth at nothing. “He wasn’t a good person.”

“Well… that depends on what you think is good.” Ranbob retorted, keeping their voice neutral.

The foxman was quiet for a moment, ears pinned against his skull. 

“I… I like to think that leaving me at the altar wasn’t  _ good _ .” He eventually spat, though his voice sounded choked, rubbing a paw to his eyes. “But hell- I’ve been wrong about… Whatever, this is stupid.”

“I don’t…”

“We were going to get married- we were  _ getting _ married. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but in the end he was just like everyone else I’ve ever cared about. It was conditional, fake. It wasn’t ever going to happen, he was never going to love me and I was a goddamn idiot for never realizing it.” 

His breathing was growing heavier now and, almost on instinct, Ranbob leaned forward to take Fundy’s hand in theirs.

“Fundy.” 

The foxman looked up at Ranbob. A pang of regret crossed their mind as they saw the reflection of unshed tears in his eyes- but their mind was going too fast. They’d read that Dream had married at some point in time, although they’d never known to whom. The history books were confusing, vague and hinting at an unhappy ending. The puzzle pieces they’d ignored up until now were coming together. 

They had to know.

“I’m sorry.” They said slowly. “I… I don’t think that was good on Dream’s part, I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to make it seem like that’s what I was implying. I… Dream has always been a big part of my life, the way I was raised almost entirely revolved around the things my family knew of him, I… it’s hard to think that there are things he did that were  _ really  _ wrong.”

The atmosphere in the room had visibly dampened now and Ranbob couldn’t help but force a small smile as the foxman stared at him blankly.

“You… you must look up to him a lot then, huh?” Fundy asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yes! I… I know he did things that some would view as terrible- and what he did to you… you don’t deserve that, I don’t think… but I truly believe he was only doing what he thought was right…” 

Ranbob could feel their own words weighing against their skull. It was scary to admit, even to themself, but they had to keep believing that Dream was in the right. They couldn’t let everything they’d ever believe in crumble just because they’d learned and seen for themselves the damage of their idol’s actions.

Yet, they couldn’t help but think of the kindness Fundy had shown them. The intelligent fox man who had experienced so much pain and who, in the end, still stayed witty and lighthearted and tried to get  _ better _ . They had no idea it was even possible- to hurt others and stay themself, but Fundy was the living proof of it. He had hurt people and they had hurt him back… he was broken, but he wanted to fix himself. Ranbob couldn’t help but admire such a thing.

"You remind me of him." Fundy said suddenly, leading them to lift their head to look up at him. He was staring at them, his expression bittersweet in a way. 

"Who? Ranboo?" 

He barked a laugh. It was short and high pitched and strangely adorable. 

"No, not really? You barely even look like the kid- like yeah sure you're the same like, species and shit, but you really don't look anything alike."

"Oh…" Ranbob tilted their head, eyes going last Fundy and instead staring at one of the walls. 

They knew their ancestor was much, much taller than he was- and he obviously looked much older than the teenager, seeing as he was fully grown. However, appearance-wise, they hadn’t had much time to compare, but from the way Fundy talked, they could assume he and Ranboo were… or had been friends. 

There was also the fact that Ranbob  _ looked _ much more like an Enderman than they really were, though they had no idea if the same applied to Ranboo, although the kid did look very… ender. 

"I am more of a shade of purple than just solid black." They said with an agreeing nod, which made Fundy laugh again. Ranbob let themselves smile a bit as they decided they liked the sound of the fox's laughter.

"That is- yeah, that is true!" He'd turned back to the fire, absent-mindedly poking at it with the stick. Ranbob watched him for a moment before remembering the original prompt to this conversation.

"You were saying, uh, I reminded you of someone?" They prompted.

"Oh! Yeah you, uh… you remind me of Dream, in a way." 

With everything they had learned about Dream during their time in this reality, perhaps that shouldn't have been taken as such a high compliment- perhaps it wasn't even meant to be one. However, that didn't stop Ranbob's heart from  _ soaring _ at the thought of being compared to their idol. Their eyes widened along the grin that spread on their face and when Fundy glanced up at them, he huffed a laugh. 

"Yeah yeah- don't let it get to your head, though, he's not… not a great guy, well… anymore. You're like, uuuh you sort of remind me of how he was  _ before _ , you know? Well, no you wouldn't know but-" Fundy cut himself off with a sigh, running a hand down his face. 

Ranbob stayed silent, willing their facial features to stay neutral as they leaned forward, prompting the fox man to say more. With a quick glance in their direction, Fundy gave another loud sigh, sounding resigned as he threw the stick, the one he'd been using to move the logs, into the fire.

"I used to love him, you know? Like, a  _ lot _ . I poured hours, days even, into impressing him, making him happy… When I say I was happy he accepted my proposal, I wasn't just happy, Ranbob I was…  _ delighted _ . I was the happiest man in the world and in the end, he blew up the country I helped build and fight for- not once, not twice, but three separate times. He even had the gall, the  _ audacity _ , to leave me at the altar, after everything. I still loved him too, that's the worst part. I'm not sure I do anymore, but… a small part of me wants to believe I do." 

"And you- you sound like him. When you speak I just think… I'm just reminded of that first date we had, he was  _ so _ awkward, it was adorable. You hold yourself like he did- does too, like the way you hold your shoulders, and how you're always walking like something is about to come out of nowhere and stab you or… whatever. It’s… you don’t look dangerous, but you are and… You make me miss him.”

Ranbob didn’t remember a lot of the books they read, which is probably how they’d managed to survive so long alone- their poor memory made it so they never ran out of entertainment. However, they did remember well things that were repeated across multiple books- the feelings of butterflies in their stomach, their heart pounding loudly in their chest as they saw Dream’s ex-husband pour his heart in front of them. 

Fundy’s paw twitched and they realized they were still holding onto it. Hesitantly, they started to let go, but Fundy’s grip tightened. 

“I’m sorry, Ranbob… I don’t think you wanted to hear all of that but… honestly, I haven’t actually talked about this with anyone before so… thank you, I guess, for listening.” He said, his voice so soft and genuine it made their heart leap into their throat.

“I… I don’t think I could ever understand why Dream left you.” They admitted gently. “You… I haven’t known you for very long, but… You’re the most amazing person I’ve met yet in my time here, Fundy.”

The fox gave a giddy sort of giggle, as though he’d been waiting to hear someone say that his entire life. Ranbob smiled- wide and genuine and their chest swelled in the most emotions they’ve ever felt in years.

Karl Jacobs would be upset, once the blizzard was over and they found out where Ranbob had been, but at this moment it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the touch of soft paw pads in their hand and the warmth of someone else against them. 

Perhaps this was a gift- a gift from their idol, giving up on something so amazing so that, in the end, it could belong to them… but perhaps that didn’t matter either. No. Not much other than Fundy mattered at the moment and Ranbob found themselves quite alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like... whatever this is. please comment, lmk if you wanna read more of this shit or if I should die for even suggesting this idea <3 ty for reading


End file.
